Against All Odds
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: Set 9 years after the finale and Alicia's desicion to leave & start a firm with Cary. Will has made a new life for himself. He wants nothing to do with any Florrick again, in his safely build up new home. However things don't always go the way we wish and same happens for Will then a woman comes looking for a job wanting nothing more than to work for him. Ships: W/A (future), G/OC
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

_Okay I know I really shouldn't be starting something else new, and that I have way enough to write all ready. But two nights reading on the fanforum TGW board about AW fans wanting a story of Will and Grace this one started forming in my mind, and I couldn't push it way. I have no real idea of where this one is going, and that is not usual for me. Bur if you have ideas or things you would like to see please let me know I might see if I can make it fit in. _

_Spoilers up to the finale of TGW and all of those spoilers there are out for season 5 so far, which means, Marilyn, and AW fighting and the hinted AW hard talk and Will angry with Alicia._

_The story I tagged it as AW to not give flash expectations, as that is what it will be in the end. Though the start is Will and Grace it is focused on._

_I don't own the good wife, aka the characters in this story you know belong to the Kings, the rest belongs to me._

_Also a special thank you to my wonderful beta and the best friend i can have Sabrina who helped me out a lot with this one... and a special thanks to Jodes that helped me come up with a name of a charcter of my own that will play a role in this story... _

* * *

**Against All Odds**

**Chapter 1:**_** A New Life**_

Will rubbed his neck and sighed. If these young people really were the future of the legal world it would be a hell of a mess. What had happened to the youth over the last couple of decades? He didn't remember it being this impossible to find a proper new junior associate ever before. Of course he hadn't expected the top candidates to apply to his small town firm, it was a long time since he had a top Chicago firm, and could expect such students, still he had expected more than what he had seen these last few days. It seemed like the most impossible job ever this year. He was starting to think he should maybe drop hiring a new one, and he guessed economically it would be a relieve not having one more salary to take care of. He looked up as his assistant, Hannah, entered the office.

"Please tell me there is at least one more that looks more promising that the last one you sent in. She would have worked better on a TV show that actually practicing law. What in the world was she doing out here? Did she expected to pick up a cowboy for a husband or something?" he grumbled.

He saw Hannah sigh and nod, while she mumbled a soft "probably", having Will grumble again.

"There is one more... but... well, the reason I kept her for the last is you will probably not want to hire her." Will raised an eyebrow at this comment. Why would she even have been invited to an interview if his assistant already knew she would not be getting the job? She must be really terrible though if that was the fact with what he had seen over the last few days, not that he had many applicants, but there had been a few.

A local boy coming back, sadly he had been a terrible choice and seemed to have learned nothing in school, a girl from a nearby town, who honestly seemed to mostly come to the new city in the hope of finding a husband. Other than that there had been a few thinking coming out here would mean less work to same payment as the big city high class firms. And at last the girl he had just sent away.

"Is she that bad?" He asked confused, and tired. He really wanted to get home soon.

"She has straight A's, went to Georgetown, worked in Howard, Pierce and Associates, Lewis and Mason's Law office, the DC. DA's office and Jackson and Associates in summer internships, the first even before starting law-school. Jackson and Associates offered her a paid job as soon as she finished her internship there, and I am pretty sure by now most top firms all over the country have offered her a job. She just finished her boards, and did so with launders." Will raised his eyebrow. Okay this sounded like an actual promising future legal aspect, but what in the world would she be doing here? It was years ago he had been the named partner of the top firm in Chicago. And since he had started this little firm it was certainly not students like that he saw most of.

Actually Daniel he had hired three years ago had more been him taking a chance on the kid whom he had seen some of himself in. He wanted to give him a chance to clean up his mess, a chance Will himself had needed many years ago after his own first job. Daniel had seemed to have the same troubles and had been honest to him about it, stealing money and gambling those money up was a thing that didn't help on the CV. Yet he had been a good bet for Will and the young man was a good lawyer, well actually a great lawyer, and people within the city and community had quickly taken to the kid.

However the girl Hannah seemed to have saved for last, and who she seemed sure he wouldn't hire, well she would probably not be taking a chance. It seemed she was actually this year's most sought out newly graduated lawyer. And he had no idea what such a girl could be doing here. And why she would apply for a job at his firm, when she seemed to have tons of more promising offers.

"Well, if that is the case why didn't you sent her in first? She sounds way better than Baywatch Barbie that just left. I am sure she only came her hoping to get a date, not a job," he grumbled. And he saw Hannah look down and sigh. Okay what was up with this? Why was this girl such a bad idea for him, that Hannah was nervous for even telling him about her?

"Well, like I said I am sure you won't hire her. And originally I had actually turned her away, said she shouldn't come. But she still came, and she has been waiting here all day." Will looked up. She had been waiting all day? Who the hell was this girl so bended on getting a job here, that she waited all day around when she already had job offers, and she had even showed up after Hannah had turned her down?

"Okay well who is she? And why are you so sure I won't hire her?" Will gazed up at Hannah.

"She is the first daughter, Grace Florrick..." Hannah answered softly. As soon as Will heard the words he stiffened up. What the hell would she be doing here? Well Hannah was right, he would never hire her. Will Gardner was long done with that family, especially the women of the family. He certainly didn't need Alicia's daughter running around here in his carefully built safe heaven and new and quiet world. No. He wanted nothing to do with that family ever again. And he certainly didn't owe any of them any more favors. And hiring Peter _jackass_ Florrick's kid was one thing he wouldn't be doing, first daughter or not, the president's child or not he wanted nothing to do with them ever again.

"Yeah... you can send her away. I won't be seeing any more candidates tonight. You can tell her I looked at the economy and decided not to hire after all."

Hannah nodded with a small sigh. But she knew of his dislike for that family, most people all over the country did even out here in a quiet smaller town in Tennessee. And he also knew that this was the reason why she had tried to turn the girl away from the beginning.

Hannah gave him a small smile and left his office as Will started to pack up.

He briefly considered if he really should have been kind enough to take the interview, at least take the time to tell her "no" in person, but pushed the thought away. He really didn't owe those people anything. When he left his office and walked out on the street, he realized that it was raining heavily and he could already hear the first clashes of thunder a few miles away - not surprising, it was clearly not his day, so why not add a summer thunderstorm to the mix. He was almost at his car when a voice called out to him, making him stop.

"Mr. Gardner! Mr. Gardner! Please wait up." He turned hesitatingly around, facing no other than Grace Florrick herself.

_Okay please let me know your thoughts on this new project of mine... the next couple of chapters are already written :-) I am gonna keep them on the smaller side in the hope I can easier update faster ;-)_


	2. Chapter 2: Car Interview

_Okay I guess my muse really is back so here we go. Enjoy her while she is here... and please help me making her stick around (reviews do that partly;-), Hint hint...)_

_Don't own the good wife sadly. Or the finale would have gone a different way ;-) _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Car Interview**

Will stared at the young woman standing in front of him. There was no doubt she was Alicia's daughter, not because their looks were similar, - they honestly weren't - but the fire and intensity in her eyes, made him feel like he was staring into the eyes of Alicia once more. He took a closer look at the young woman, and shook his head. He had never been official introduced to her in person before. He had seen pictures of her, and seen her in TV, and he had even seen her in person years ago on the night before the gubernatorial election he still cursed, though they were not really introduced. Now looking at her in person up close, he had a quick thought of where she had gotten her looks from, because it was for sure not her parents, though he guessed he could see Alicia in her. The lean body and eyes, he guessed the rest came from Alicia's family after all. As far as he remembered Owen, Alicia's brother, was light too. He pushed the thoughts away again, it wasn't his place to wonder, actually it was his place not to.

He sighed as he looked at her, shivering from the rain that had by now soaked her light colored Armani Suit, and he was pretty sure her high heels were destroyed from the mud and rain as she had run after him. He glanced around, expecting to see some secret service agents, and a black SUV close by, something he, as expected, found on the other side of the road. No surprise there. They had probably been checking his office building out while she had waited there.

"Mr. Gardner, please hear me out... I know you are not hiring or at least not hiring me. But I have waited all day..." She looked like she was in a state between begging, pleading and arguing with him. Will sighed. He had a feeling she would probably be following him home if he said no, and that he wouldn't want either. So he let out a deep sigh and motioned with his hand for her to get into the car. He had no desire to take her back into his office for a real interview. And if she was too annoying he could easily leave the car and walk home, though he would be soaking wet by then, without needing to kick her out of his office. And truthfully he did feel a little bad for the young woman who was shivering in cold. After all it wasn't her fault that her father had taken the two most important women in his life from him, and her mother had broken his heart over and over, to finally betray even their friendship and stab him in the back. Even after he had just protected her again. It wasn't her fault her parents were the reason he had needed a fresh start completely broken down. No, the young woman was probably just collateral damage too. Not that he really cared, he still didn't want anything to do with her, but it seemed like he couldn't get that wish right now. So maybe she would get the point if he explained it himself.

She didn't say no to the invitation but hurried to the other side of the car and got in. Will followed and got into the car. As he took in how she was still shivering and looked terribly cold, he sighed and turned on the car so he could turn up the heat. She smiled gratefully at him and placed her hands in front of the warm air.

"So what can I do for you miss. I know my assistant told you not to come here when you applied, yet you still came, and I know she told you that I wouldn't be hiring so I wonder why you are still here. As far as I have heard every big law firm all over the country has offered you a job." He knew he sounded hard, and unfriendly, but he really just wanted her gone, preferably fast so he could go back to the peace of his new life, with no Alicia Florrick messing with his head and even worse with his heart. A peace where Alicia didn't exist, a peace that was impossible as he sat here with her daughter, a daughter that had Alicia's eyes, and smile.

"I know... but I still had to try..." She looked down blushing a little, and Will sighed.

"I don't know what you are doing here, or if you really want to be here or if you are sent by your mother or father or something... if you are sent by your dad... you can tell him I am still keeping his secret. And he can keep on being the president, he is not doing a bad job at it. If your mother, you can tell her if she wants anything from me she can come herself, but as far as I am concerned we got nothing to talk about. There you have your answer." He sighed and looked away, hoping the woman would take those words and leave and go back to whoever of her parents had sent her. And leave him alone again.

"I wasn't sent by anyone. I came because I want the job. And I am pretty sure I am the best applicant you had, from what I saw while waiting today." Grace answered him, and he glanced up at her, hearing the passion in her voice. Okay this confused him, she actually wanted the job? Why in the world would the first daughter of United States want to work for him in a small underpaying law firm that mostly was based on helping people out of passion rather than money, when she could get any job she wanted? Even more why would Grace Florrick who clearly knew of his feelings toward her family want to work for him?

"Why? Why in the world would you want this job? I heard of your internships, and my two people law firm doesn't exactly look like something for you. Also you clearly know my feelings toward your parents so why would you want to work for me?" he asked, not bothering being polite about it, hopefully his lack of politeness would actually make the girl give up and leave.

"Because of those facts. You are probably the only one that would hire me because of my character and my desire to work and do well, over my name, in this country, maybe even in the world. You don't owe my parents anything and you certainly don't owe me anything and it is clear you prefer I left right now, you don't want me here, so you wouldn't give me an easy time to get on the good side of my parents. You wouldn't hire me just to look well, to just have my name here. And I want that. I could get a well-paid job, but here it is: I have a trust found, I have money enough. I don't want money and I certainly don't want to be used for my name."

Grace paused for a few seconds and Will was about to say something as she continued.

"I want to work and I want to be judged by the work I do. And I have for the last few years, actually ever since he was elected first governor then president, no idea if I get praise because I am good or because of my name. And I am sick and tired of it. You... you hate them... my father, and it is no secret you also hate my mom for having left your firm almost a decade ago, taking most of your top clients with her to start a new firm, signing the true fall for your old firm the once Chicago top law-firm . I know you left Chicago after Gardner, Lee and associates went bankrupt and started this one person firm in a small city, something that is so far from the highs you used to do and live in. And it all leads back to my family. I know you hate them both for a reason, and I get it. But I want to work for you because of that, because you would judge me for me, who I am. If I could prove myself to you I would know at least I was doing something right." She stared at him with a fire burning in her eyes, and he suddenly felt a bit of sympathy for the girl. Alicia had once hated to be judged for her name too, and never knowing if she really was good or if it was just for her name, and Will, well once he knew that feeling too... and he got how much it must bug the girl to have to face that every single day. But still, could he hire her? If it was true what she said about always being judged by her name all the high praise she had gotten might just be for her name and she could be a terrible lawyer. Yet looking at her, seeing the fire in her eyes, he had a hard time imagining her being bad, the eyes and the passion were after all something he knew she had from her mother, so why wouldn't she have gotten her mother's brilliance at the law too? It wouldn't be surprising if she had. Still he wasn't much for hiring her.

"I know you hate the thought of hiring me... but think about it... wouldn't you just like it a little: That for once you would be able to show my father you had been the one with a winning hand taking one of his team from him? I mean, I know he was the one appointing your law partner to a judge, Diane Lockhart." Grace pointed out to him, and Will snorted. Well Grace wasn't completely wrong there. It would be quite a good feeling, getting one on Peter _damn you _Florrick, but still hiring the girl would mean no more peace and Alicia-free world for him once again, and yet as he looked into her daughter's eyes he cursed himself, Alicia and Grace once more, since it seemed her daughter had inherited one more thing from her mother; the ability to look at him in such a way that made it impossible to say no to her.

"Okay I will hire you for three months... it is a trial period... to see if you actually can do anything... now go and be there tomorrow morning at 8," he told her, with a sigh. Grace looked surprised.

"Really? Tomorrow… but I thought..."

He gave her a look.

"Will that be a problem?" he asked and his voice told her that if she said yes she wouldn't get the job so she quickly shook her head.

"No.. no... not at all I will be there... you won't regret it, Mr. Gardner. I promise I will be the best lawyer you could wish for." She smiled at him and quickly hurried out of the car, probably wanting to make sure to leave before he changed his mind. Smart choice, as he was already considering taking the offer back. He saw how she ran over the street to the black SUV and got into it. He wondered briefly where she would be staying but shook his head, it wasn't his business and the town did have places where she could stay somewhat presentable hotels and bed and breakfasts so he guessed she might stay there. Will turned his focus back on the road and started the car while checking around if it was free to pull out. The coast clear he pulled out and set the direction of his house. As he drove home he knew that is life was about to be turned upside down once again.

* * *

_Thank you so much for the amazing respons to the last chapter... i hope you still enjoy the story after this chapter too;-) please let me know your thoughts..._

_Review replies to anons are under here the rest of you i will PM back ;-) _

_Reviews:_

_First Guest: Thanks for reading: I am glad you like it so far... hope it still goes for after this chapter ;-)_

_Bisous: I hope you are still curious to see where it goes... and that you still find it promising after this chapter... glad you trust me and think you will be amazed...  
_

_Beth: thank you:-) hope this helped a little and that you still want to see more of what comes next ;-)_

_Sil-vi59: I am glad you love the idea :-) and think it is great :D hope you keep liking where i am going... and yes it sure gives me different relationships to explore ;-) regarding Grace age... hope this chapter answered it;-) otherwise if you say she is 16 almost 17 in the show now she is 9 years older, two more years in HS, four years of collge and 3 years of law school... Regarding Peter he had two runs for governor and then ran for president. Hope that helps...  
_

_second guest: Glad you think it is a good story, and you love it... here as you see is next chapter ;-) _

_J- hope you still find it interesting;-) and you are welcome... you really did help me out with the name stuff :D  
_

_Rest of you i will answer over PM and such if i haven't already i will later ;-) _


	3. Chap3 : Interpreting each other (part 1)

_Here you go already with chapter 3. Seriously this story is writing itself. It is long since I have been this much in love with writing as I am with this one. _

_I don't own the good wife._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Interpreting each other Gardner v. Florrick (Part 1) **

When he walked into his office the next morning two minutes past eight he hadn't expected to find Grace, no Miss Florrick - he had to keep calling her that to remember who she was - already there. But she was. She was there very much, already chatting up Hannah who was laughing and seemed to enjoy the younger woman's company. Will would have preferred not to find the two women bond, actually he had a small voice in his head telling him it would be a lot better if those two didn't bond at all. After all Hannah could tell Grace a lot about him that he preferred no Florrick ever learned, with the risk of that stuff making its way back to Mrs. Florrick herself.

"Who is she?" A voice sounded beside him and he turned to face Daniel with a sigh. Of course he hadn't told him yet about the new hire. He knew Will had been looking for a junior associate but he hadn't yet been told that he had found one, let alone that the girl was the first daughter of the United States - a fact that also didn't seem to have passed Daniel. Maybe he hadn't recognized the princess herself from all the medias. Will guessed there might be a positive thing with being stuck out here; less chance of people recognizing this country's princess. After all that was the name he knew the medias had given her; The Princess, Princess Florrick. He guessed it had a ring to it. And it did fit her, because while it had been a long time since he last wore one of his best Italian or even American suits to work, the Princess was dressed in a cream colored Hugo Boss dress - well he still remembered enough to recognize a Boss suit. It seemed she had opted for a dress from an allowed brand today and not Armani or some other Italian or French brand that was what the Princess owed her nickname to in the first place.

"The girl… who is she? She seems familiar... but I can't place her..." Daniel asked him again, pulling him from his thoughts of the woman in question. Will sighed, well he needed to introduced them at some point. But he felt like giving one glance at Daniel should also warn the younger man about the nature of a Florrick woman; how they could eat a man's heart up and leave them starving for more, and not give them what they needed or longed for. Because they had higher morals and low lives' simple men didn't fit into their carefully built world. Yes he really should warn the young man of just that, when he took in the way he glanced at the Princess in a way he recognized all too well. The mixed curiosity, amazement and nervousness, almost shyness. Yes that was something he recognized from himself and something that almost seemed like a lifetime ago. After all it was how he had looked at the Princess' mother the first time he saw her at that orientation pool party, while he had made a fool of himself making cannonballs.

Yes, he needed to remember to tell his younger protégé that one, so he didn't end up with a crouched heart so badly hurt he would never be able to love anyone other than the annoying heart breaking Florrick woman, and had set himself up for doom. Though judging by the look in the young man's eyes it could very well already be too late. If that was the fact, Will would always feel like he had some of the fault for bringing the Princess into his life so she could eat and break his heart, probably betray him too in the end. After all wasn't that the rule of a Florrick woman? Love came last to such more important things as principles, family, duties and politics.

"Miss. Florrick..." He called out and had Grace spinning around right away, smile placed on her face. At first glance, he would say it was a real smile and not a fake one, but he couldn't tell for sure. After all he had obviously never learned to read the Florrick facial mimic. She walked over to where he was, the smile sticking to her face.

"Miss Florrick, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Vaughn, my co-worker," Will motioned to Daniel standing beside him.

"Mr. Vaughn, this is Miss Florrick whom I hired on a trial period as our new junior associate," Will introduced her to a smiling Daniel that had already held his hand out.

"Hey... I am Daniel... no need to be so formal..." He smiled at her and Will knew the young man was lost. Not that he should have expected anything else bringing a heart breaking Florrick woman into his life.

"Hi... I am Grace..." She smiled sweetly at him, and Will knew that if he hadn't already been lost, that smile was sure to have done it. After all it seemed like it was not just the eyes, but also the smile she had gotten from her mother. A smile meant to drag poor lonely male hearts in and make sure they could never move on from her. Male hearts that had never thought about families or relationships before, would from then on want nothing more than just that, but only with the damn Florrick woman.

As Grace brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear he once more saw the young Alicia glancing back at him, and he speculated for a brief second what the girl had even inherited from Peter, as all he had seen so far was only from Alicia or all her own, he guessed. Maybe that was why she wanted to get away from the media light, not that he could blame her much, it must be hell to be in. He had hated the few weeks he had lived in it when his affair with her mother had been broadcasted on every news station all over the country, making him look like a terrible boss taking advantage of poor brokenhearted woman. Making him look like a douche bag and later a home wrecker not able to let go of this brokenhearted woman even when she tried to focus on making her marriage work. Yeah he understood the need to get away from the cameras and flashes, after all he had hated them himself.

"Florrick? Aren't you? Oh..." Daniel looked shocked as he realized who she was, and she nodded, blushing a little. While Daniel started to look around, Will tried to figure out what he was looking for. Did he expect the President to grace them with his presence? But then he realized it was probably the secret service he was looking for. Which reminded him he hadn't seen the black SUV this morning coming to work, or the two body guards - that looked more like two big bulldozers than actual human beings - he had seen yesterday. He wondered what she had done to them, maybe broken their hearts and had them running home to their mothers, he wouldn't put it past a Florrick, though they hadn't looked like men that could be broken.

He didn't get more time to dwell on it as the door was opened and he looked over there to see a nervous looking younger woman, holding a hand to her cheek. Mrs. Tanner. The Tanners lived outside the city and mostly kept to themselves. Will had never really met them before, all he had known was that the wife was known to be very young and black. However he had never imagined she would be that young. He guessed she was hardly more than a teenager, the thought alone made him sick especially as he took in her appearances.

She looked nervous and he figured he knew why. After all if she had really been abused by a much older man it must be hell to come to lawyer's office only having two male lawyer's. He wondered why she hadn't gone to one of the few others there were but had come to him. However he didn't get to think much further as Grace had already stepped up to her and given her a comforting smile, while she told the woman her name, and gently guided her into the room, leading her over to what was Will's office. The young woman already seemed a bit more at ease with Grace's gentle smile, comforting her. Will looked at Daniel and nodded.

"It looks like I will be taking that one... you should look into the Larson's lawsuit against the machine company." Daniel nodded and smiled before he glanced in Grace's direction one last time and left for his own office while Will followed Grace into his, glancing at Hannah that was already on the phone. She was probably already trying to track down all she could of Mrs. Tanner. Hannah was after all not only his assistant she was also his investigator and go to person. No longer having Kalinda who hadn't wanted to leave the big city, he had been lucky to find someone like Hannah. She knew the city and everyone in the city, everyone liked Hannah and confided in her. She was one of those people having others trust after first meet. Plus she seemed able to dig up everything he could possible need. He gave her a brief smile and she nodded, before he closed the doors to his office; the case was all that mattered for now and his first occasion to see Grace in action and if she was all talk or if she had inherited her mother's talent regarding the law as well.

* * *

_please let me know your thoughts and if you are still with me on this adventure. Thanks for all the reviews i seems to be getting and the followers. You guys really makes it a pleasure to write. _

_Anon review replies:  
_

_Sil-vi59: Thank you for reading and loving it:-) well whatever her name is the only reason you might get a hint in chapter 4 but the turth will take time ;-) hope this chapter was worth the wait.  
_

_Bisous: I am glad to know that you are still with me and curious:-) hopefully it stays that way... with Alicia being introduced... well i am gonna say it wont be some tie at least not with her presences in person... Thank you i am glad you like it so far :-)  
_

_Guest 1: glad you like my story and likes the plot lines.. hope you will keep enjoying it:-) _


	4. Chap4: Interpreting each other (part 2)

_Okay muse is playful still so here we go:-) please review and let me know your thoughts;-)_

_I am posting this now to with a special dedication to my new friends Jule, Chanel and Silvy that has really said some amazing things about my writing lately making me write even more and faster. Thank you girls... And thank you to my amazing beta and friend Sabrina for her amazing help... couldn't do this without you... also thank you to my other girls you know who you are ;-)_

_don't own the good wife._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Interpreting each other Florrick V Gardner part 2**

Grace checked her phone quickly when she heard the sound of an incoming email, but as soon as she saw the sender she deleted it, with a light scowl of annoyance washing over her face. She growled lightly and put the phone back onto the table beside her.

"Is everything alright?" Will asked her, making her look up nervously at her new boss. The last thing she wanted was to tell him about the email, and who it was from, at least not yet, and preferably never if she could avoid it. So she just placed a gentle half smile on her face, one she had learned from her mother years ago and later on trained herself to perfect too, with all the political events and podiums and campaigns she had been a semi key-factor in for her dad. One she now hated more than anything, and she now understood why her mother had felt the way she did years ago. Nevertheless was it useful when you didn't want to let your true emotions to be seen. Which was why she was so surprised when Will didn't seem to accept the smile but still raised an eyebrow at her, so with a sigh she gave a little white lie hoping it would help her out instead.

"Yes, fine, just some friends from law school I don't want to deal with right now." The look on Will's face showed that he didn't completely believe her, but she gave him her best pleading eyes, those that usually helped her with others, and he nodded accepting it. _Thing to remember: Will is not immune to those eyes. _She made as a quick mental note.

She smiled at him and looked around to check the clock on his wall. She let out a soft gasp when as she saw the time. It was already 6:00 p.m. She had no idea it was that late. The day had been far more busy than she could ever have expected, but she liked it. When she decided to come here and try to get to working for him she hadn't exactly expected it to be slow, but she had for sure not expected her first day to be as dramatic as it had been. Their client, who they now knew was only 17 years old, had been transported to the States as a child bride, sold to Mr. Tanner who had abused her physically, mentally and sexually, until last night where she snapped and shot him with his riffle. She had come to them and they were now her lawyers as she stood to facing trial for murder. Grace had felt terrible while she heard the story, and even worse when the young girl was arrested, facing a trial. Her and Will had been working hard on it, all day long, with Hannah giving them everything she could dig up to help them.

"It is getting late I should get home... and you look like you could use some rest too..." Will told her, with a sigh and she nodded softly. _Rest? _That was something she hadn't thought about, not at all to be fair. She had no idea where she would go for the night. When she came to the town a couple of days ago she had thought she could get a hotel room, or even a bed and breakfast, but wherever she asked, the answer was always the same: sold out, even if she could see it wasn't the case, even if she tried pointing it out, there was nothing to be done. It hadn't taken her long to figure out that Will was well known, well liked and very respected in town and no Florrick, old or young was welcome here. After all it was the family that had hurt him. She kind of wished she had ever experienced solidarity like that or that she would someday. In the end she had stayed a few towns away; the closest ones seemed to feel the same too, so she had gone even further away the days up to yesterday. Because the fact was that she had come here almost a week ago but only yesterday braved herself enough up to go see him. Her agents had taken her from the other town to this one yesterday, and again early this morning. But this morning she also took another decision; if she was to stay here and work, she wanted a normal life and that meant no 6,6' high SS agents surrounding her. So she had sent them away. They hadn't liked it much, but she had her ways by now, and in the end they had left her, against their will and the President's orders of never leaving her side, but they had. So now here she was in Charlotte, Tennessee, with no idea where to go for the night. She had her luggage with her, and she guessed if everything failed she could find a way to use some kind of transportation or maybe even rent a car so she could drive to that other town. It would probably be what it ended up with.

"I am about to leave. Grace, your suitcase is still where we put it earlier." Hannah came into the office, already dressed to leave. She gave Grace a gentle smile. One Grace returned. She was pretty sure Hannah could maybe be an ally, at least a person that didn't completely hate her, and she guessed she could use one of those at the moment. More than one would expect the first daughter of the United States to.

"Thank you, and have a good night." She smiled at Hannah, while she could feel Will's gaze on her, like he almost had x-ray eyes. Maybe it was a lawyer thing to have, after all she had more than once felt her mother and father having just that too in the past. Maybe if she was lucky enough she would learn or be gifted with it too someday. Will said goodnight to Hannah too and looked back at Grace. Grace met his gaze, head on, after all she had learned long ago it was the best way to face things.

"Your luggage? I assumed you had a room in town... Grace... Miss Florrick..." He quickly corrected himself, catching that he had slipped up for the first time that day and called her Grace instead. She knew because she had been listening every time, he used her last name instead. She knew why he did it, it was psych 101 to figure that one out, and she respected him for it. However, right there he looked a bit worried and at the same time she felt a bit like she was being scowled for having done something wrong, with the way he looked at her. She studied his expression a bit more, it wasn't hard to figure out why her mother had loved him. He was not bad looking - far from actually - and he seemed caring even when he didn't want to be, like right now, and that made her admire him a bit. There were a few people out there having a mind and heart like that. And she liked that about him, and hoped if she kept working with him and learning from him, she might be lucky enough to adapt a little of it in time.

"I tried to get one... but no one would allow me..." She admitted looking down like she once had when she was a child and her parents reprimanded her after having been naughty. Was this the way Will would have looked at his child? She wondered briefly, she could imagine that, and it made her feel very odd and uneasy.

"No one would let you get a room?" He asked her confused and she nodded slowly and looked up at him before adding.

"They are very loyal to you." She smiled at the thought, because she was honestly impressed with the town's loyalty to him. Of course people were loyal to the President and all but this loyalty of the town was not based on political motives or the desire to suck up, this was based on respect and love, and that was something Grace was not used to in the world she had been stuck in.

"They wouldn't give you a room? Where did you stay last night?" He asked confused.

"I stayed in another town about 9 miles away... my agents took me back there and in here again this morning," she admitted, and looked him in the eyes, seeing surprise and impression color his gaze. The impression surprised her a bit, why in the world would he be impressed over that? She couldn't make that out.

"Okay, will they take you back tonight?" he asked, and she could hear that he was not actually showing her the caring side he had, probably one of those sides too that had made her mother love him.

"No, they won't. I decided to send them away..." She took in how his mouth dropped open in surprise for a few seconds, before he nodded.

"I see..." He whispered, and he looked like he considered something, but then decided to drop it again.

"Don't worry I will take the bus if necessary back to there, and I will be back here again tomorrow morning at eight. I can handle it. Don't worry," she told him, he had already done more than enough by accepting to have her work for him, she didn't want to burden him even more or make him feel guilty for her housing issue. Will nodded slowly and got up from his chair and started to pack up. Grace followed as she realized his actions meant it was time to leave.

She was putting Mrs. Tanner's case file into her bag when she heard Will sigh.

"It is already evening and the bus only goes every other hour, if it even goes anymore today.. you can stay with me in my house for the night... I prefer not being accused of being a liability in the death of the first daughter," he told her with a deep sigh. Grace felt her eyes widen in surprise and shock. Of all she had expected, this was for sure not a part of it. But she couldn't accept it, he was already being more kind to her than her family deserved.

"Don't protest. I have a guest room, you can stay in for the night. You did surprisingly well today with Mrs. Tanner. Tomorrow we can try to find you a more permanent place to stay for the time being. But now I really need to get home, I should have been there for an hour ago already." He told her, his voice left her in no doubt that he meant it. She nodded softly with a little smile, though she was still doubting if she could allow herself to accept his generosity, however it seemed she was going to, as they walked out into the reception area and he resolutely took hold of her luggage. His eyes went wide when he realized how heavy it was.

"What in the world did you pack in this? Stones or something?" he asked her surprised.

And she blushed a little. If only he knew what in reality she had packed in it, and why it was so big and heavy... But again, that was among those things - like the email - that she couldn't tell the truth about. So she just smiled and joked with him that it was something like that. She wanted to take it herself but he wouldn't let her. His comment was once more that he wanted to hurry home, they were already late, and Grace wondered what they were late for as she followed him to his car.

* * *

_Please review and let me know your thoughts. Pretty please ;-) Will puppy eyes;-)_

_Also any guesses to who it is that Grace might be avoiding? and what is really up with her? _

_Anon review replies:  
_

_Guest: I am glad you find the idea original and cant wait for more... thank you for reading and reviewing_

_Also a special note to guategal: I am glad you like story so much and especially the last chapter... you review to that one really warmed my heart... I am glad you get where i am going with this story;-) thank you and hope you continue to enjoy it:D _


	5. Chapter 5: His Life Now

_Okay here you g__o next chapter... hope you will enjoy. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews i got for the last chapter... they are part of the reason you get another chapter now already;-) another is my twitter ladies and I needed something while we are still crying over Jules getting snubbed for an emmy nom! Still pissed!  
_

_This one if for Talita, Jule, Aleisha and Chanel... hope you enjoy my amazing girls..._

_Disclaimer. I don't own the good wife and i clearly dont run the emmy's either... if one of you readers do please make it right and make a Julianna category... where all the nominees are Julianna! Okay? I will write you a special oneshot if you do!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5: His Life Now**

He unlocked the door with a sigh. Having the Princess herself stay with him, if only for a night, had certainly not been in his plans. Actually he could very much say this had not been what he wanted. He had planned on having as little to do with her as possible other than work. And now she was going to sleep in his house, and she would be knowing about his new life. She would have information she could give to her parents though her dad could probably find it all with secret service or CIA if he wanted. Still Will hated giving her this closer look into the life he had built for himself after leaving Chicago.

"Dad, you are home..." A voice screamed in happy excitement and he was almost tumbled over by the weight of Melanie throwing herself around him. He sighed and hugged close. She was certainly one of those things he didn't want to have corrupted by some Florrick voodoo. Not by the Princess or any other Florrick. He had never wanted to see a Florrick again, but even less had he wanted Mel to ever having to deal with one. She pulled back and looked up at him with reprimanding eyes, eyes that always had him feeling slightly guilty and wonder if he was doing the right thing trying to raise the 10 year old girl mostly on his own out here.

"You are home later than you said... the food was getting cold and Mrs. Harrison had to go home... so she took it out and put it in the fridge, now we will need to heat it... agaiiiiiin..." She drew the last word out, letting him know how much she hated him coming home late. Not that it was something new, it had happened before but he tried to make it home in time. However it wasn't the first time he had been late. He considered for a moment what to tell her, but the damn Princess herself came to his help.

"I am sorry miss... I was the one making him late..." Grace told her making both Will and Mel look over at her. Will had a hard time not snorting over how Grace called Mel, miss. But he guessed she was trying to be polite like a Princess was. Maybe she had been given a class in address when she became first daughter, being taught all new people were addressed miss, Mrs. or Mr. He wouldn't be shocked if that was the case. Still he found it slightly ridiculous that she used it here to a ten years old. Mel seemed to agree as she busted out in laughter, but then smiled, a smile Grace returned and Will groaned. This was what he hadn't wanted, no voodoo Florrick women smile used against Mel. That would mean troubles, big ones for her and him. After all it would mean heartbreak for Mel at some point and he would feel brokenhearted over being the one having put her in the situation. Mel had already been through way more than she should in her young life, up to when she came to stay with him 4 years ago. Things no human should have to go through, even less a child. Things he knew still pained her and had scared her for life. Even now when she lived with him, seemingly happy and full of life most of the time, there were still times where he could see in her eyes the memories of her early childhood. The terrors she had faced back then.

He sighed. There was no way around now, he just had to hope Grace hadn't gotten that from her mother too. The tendency to crouch everyone that came to love and care about her, unless they were blood. After all, blood was stronger than anything for a Florrick, blood and family came over love and happiness His thoughts went briefly to the night Alicia told him they could talk the day after, before she kissed him, a kiss he had thought was a yes, a yes to all he wanted to give her, all he desired to share with her. It was brief and he quickly pushed it aside. He had sworn he would never think about that night again, along with many other memories of Alicia. But that night was on top of the list; after all it was the true beginning of the end. The one that for real had started his very own fall of Icarus. Because that night it had felt like he was flying the highest he ever had, higher than any other time with her, higher than their night in the presidential suit, higher than the nights they had shared for a brief period of time even further back. Because that time he had felt it was it. That she had finally come to him, he had never dreamed it would be because she was striving on eating a poor man's heart. That it was to break him even deeper the next day when he had woken up and found her gone. He went into work feeling ten years younger. He had thought it would all be alright now, he had never imagined that the fact that she had left his apartment with no note, no word or no plan should have been a sign of danger. He hadn't seen it coming until he was met with her letter of resignation on his desk and Diane's worryingly pitying gaze as she told him that Alicia, Cary, Robyn and a couple of other associates were quitting. That the only reason they were still here was were that they had obligated a two weeks' notice unless they wanted to be sued, and they had a death penalty emergency case at the moment, one both Alicia and Cary were involved in, together with Will. One where they had lost the appeals to before, but new evidence had been found. Will had been shocked in horror. From then on it had been destination to crash. He had felt like Icarus whose wings had melted by the sun and he tumbled down. All the things that seemed like nightmares now to him. Nightmares filled horror and passion, hate and anger; anger that had been like a guide into deep despair. Despair that had let them thread on a line between hate and love, and something way more dangerous. Emotions that had pulled him into his own inferno of Alicia Florrick, with all champers of torture and emotions.

"Dad are you okay?" "You look a little pale Mr. Gardner... Are you alright?" Two female voices pulled him back to earth again and seemed to save him from falling into a mental image of inferno once again. He glanced from Mel to Grace. Grace's eyes made him shudder, they reminded him of the eyes being the guide into inferno. He shook his head. He couldn't be thinking of it, not now, not ever, it was in the past and buried there for a reason.

"Yes I am fine... Mel... This is Grace Florrick..." "Grace this is Melanie... she is my daughter." He took in how Grace eyes widen a little at those news. She had clearly not seen that one coming.

"Hi Mel. It is a pleasure to meet you... Your dad hired me to work for him. And offered I could stay here tonight... I hope it is okay with you." Grace smiled at Mel and held her hand out. Mel nodded, her eyes squeezed together a little, studying Grace, and then she smiled.

"Hi... Grace, I am Mel... do you like lasagna?" Her words had Grace smile widen a little.

"Well, yes, I do..." Her answer had Mel grin even more and she grabbed Grace's hand and started to drag her in the direction of the kitchen.

"Then come on. Maybe you can heat it... and we won't risk getting burnt. Dad is not very good with that. And I am not either..." Mel was already explaining, as she pulled Grace with her. Grace seemed good at keeping up with her though, even in her heels. Will looked after them with a sigh. It seemed there really hadn't been a way completely out of Inferno for him yet. After all, if there had, why did his new life suddenly include Grace Florrick? Grace that seemed to already be bonding with the women in his new life like Hannah and now Mel, his adoptive daughter too. He was pretty sure that the town might not like her now, but she would soon have them all wrapped around her fingers, after all wasn't that what a Florrick Princess had been taught in school? How to charm and make everyone fall for her? At least her mother had that ability and he was pretty sure her daughter had gotten it too.

* * *

_Okay so how many had gotten it right in their minds why Will was late? and what do you think of this latest twist? also are you curious for more about that actually went on between him and Alicia after she left L/G? _

_Please review and yeah i am using Will puppy eyes again ! I really am your reviews makes me write more :D _

_Replies:_

_guategal: I hope i contiune to have you grining even though the story is an angsty one... nope Will would for sure not be Will without doing just that! and yes Grace is taking after her mother... regarding talking between them that i can promise comes in next chapter ;-)_

_Sil-vi59 : I am glad you like the build up and the titles :D and like how he is interactign and taken with Grace though he doesnt want to be... hahah her secret wont be reveal for a long time sorry but i am interesting in hearing thoughts on what it can be? _


	6. Chapter 6: Talking Session

_And here you go with next chapter. Did I mention I love writing this story? I hope you keep enjoying it as well. Even with the shorter chapters. I am trying the short chapter thing for this as it means I write faster and update faster. It is easier for both me and my amazing beta Sabrina. _

_This chapter is especially dedicated to my amazing twitter ladies your gals are the best... Chanel, Talita, Aleisha, Jule, Silvy, Jodes, and of course my great friend Steffi and my amazing and fast beta Sabrina... _

_I still don't own the good wife..._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Talking Session**

She was putting the dishes in the washer and cleaning the pot in the sink, rubbing on it hard. Her phone rang again and as she glanced at it she recognized the familiar number. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and ignored it, while just rubbing harder on the cheese burnt a little into the pan. She had offered to clean up after dinner so Will could take Mel to bed. Dinner had been an awkward but rather nice affair at the same time. Mel was a fun girl, and Grace had liked her right away. She had been surprised to learn Will had a daughter, her mother had never mentioned he had young kids. And Grace still speculated about that one and hoped he would explain it to her later. However she liked Mel, she was funny, though Grace had been more than a little surprised that the girl played baseball, and soccer over dancing or similar things. Not that it should have surprised her, after all it seemed like there was no mother in the picture and all she had was Will. Grace and her had talked soccer, after all it hadn't been hard when Grace had been playing it herself years ago, and Mel had soon talked her into learning baseball too. Something they had planned on doing in the next coming weekend. That along with riding. Mel had talked about how she liked it but Will hated going so she almost never got to go, Grace had mentioned that she used to ride too when she was younger and Mel had soon been asking Grace to take her. Grace had been happy to do so but looked at Will who had shrugged his shoulders and nodded. So it had been planned that Grace should do both baseball and riding with Mel the next weekend.

"Mel wants to know if you are going to stay here for more than this night?" Will's voice made Grace spin around and she couldn't help but smile a little. It seemed that at least there might be two people in the town she could get along with Mel and Hannah. It made her feel happy and a little relieved. Both seemed like people that would be good having on her side. And both were girls Grace had immediately liked herself.

Will took a seat at a chair looking at her with a sigh.

"How did you do it? She normally never likes anyone new..." He looked at her and he seemed honestly impressed. Grace took a second to consider her answer.

"I promised to take her riding..." She finally answered with a smile, making Will snort.

"No, for real, I don't know... I guess I treated her like I used to prefer being treated her age, not like a child but as a real person with interests and as individuals. Plus it is not like I am "un-used" to small girls," she explained and Will nodded.

"Of course... Violet, right? How old is she?" He asked and Grace felt like snorting this time herself. She was pretty sure Will knew fully well the age of her younger sister after all, her baby sister had been another factor of his fall from the top.

"She is eight. I don't see her that often though. Last time I saw her was two months ago at the party after I passed the BAR." Grace offered the additional information so he didn't have to ask. Will nodded slowly. He looked like he wanted to ask something but didn't really want to voice it at the same time, so Grace sighed and for a few seconds considered what it could be that he wanted to know.

"Yes I miss her. I mean, when she was born I still lived at home with them most of the time. But after I graduated high school and first moved to New York for college and later to DC I didn't see her much. But I guess I am still closer to her than Zach is. At least I had the time when she was still a baby with her. Zach didn't. I used to still see her more when I was still in college at least the first couple of years until mom got that job. Now I am lucky if I see her every third month," Grace admitted softly, and she suddenly did feel how much she missed her little sister.

Will nodded a little, looking at her with something she could only interpreate as sympathy.

Her phone rang once more pulling her away and she glanced at it. The same number glaring back at her… She felt an impossible desire to dump the damn phone into the sink and let it drown. Maybe he would then finally get the point that she had no desire to talk with him; that he could possibly deside over everyone else in the country but she still never wanted to talk with him again.

"Shouldn't you answer it?" Will asked her pulling her back in, and she shook her head.

"No, it is not important, it is just a Lewis and Golden that doesn't want to take no for an answer. They keep having someone from their firm call and email me all the time," she lied smoothly though the look in Will's eyes told her that maybe she hadn't been as smooth as she thought. Well, as long as he accepted her answer it didn't matter if he knew it was a lie or not. He sighed and she knew he had accepted it.

"Okay... have you talked to your parents yet? I mean about you working here..." He asked and she could read in his eyes he was curious about her answer and probably even more the reactions. She wanted to snort or roll her eyes. Well, he would probably be a lot less curious there if he knew the truth, but she wasn't about to share that one, so instead another omission would have to do.

"No I haven't had the time... I called my father last night but he was in a meeting... I emailed my mom, the time difference makes it hard to get in direct contact with her. She is overseas, in Tokyo, at the moment. So when I am wake up it is too late to call her or she is still at work like today. Otherwise I am at work then she is home." Grace smiled hoping the smile would camouflage the lie. Well, the thing with her mother and the time difference was the truth, but the mail and call weren't. Will's eyes looked suspicious and for a second she thought he wouldn't let her get away with that one, but she sent him her best pleading eyes. And it seemed to work as he sighed.

"Yeah I can imagine it isn't the easiest... You should get some sleep, Grace… I can do the rest... get some rest. The guestroom is up the stairs, the first door on the right. I already placed your luggage there," he offered and stood up from the chair moving over to her to take over what she was doing. Grace considered protesting, and insisting on finishing up. But she could read in his gaze he was decided on this. So she nodded and dried off her hands and picked up her phone, quickly managing to clear it so he didn't see the number or message now showing on it.

He took over while she started to leave the room, she turned around in the door.

"Thank you for letting me stay here for the night, Mr. Gardner..." She gave him a little smile, as he turned to look at her. Their gaze held for a moment before he closed his eyes for a second and then looked at her head on.

"You can drop the Mr. Gardner, Grace... I guess it is only fair since it seems you will be staying here for some time... Unless I want to get in trouble with Mel," he offered her and Grace knew he meant both the name thing and letting her stay with them.

"It is really not needed... I mean it is way too much... I know..." She started blabbering. Her biggest flaw when nervous and unsure was that she blabbered and it was something she never otherwise did.

He shook his head.

"Just take the offer Grace, it will spare us both time and energy," he told her, for once actually giving her a real smile. Something that she felt like she should write down in a notebook or something as a memory.

"Thank you then... and thank you to Mel... she is a great girl... thank you for letting me take her riding next weekend..." Grace offered in return.

"You are welcome... and thank you for taking her... She loves it and I am terrible at it..." He told her and then looked like he considered if he should tell her something else, but decided to drop it.

"Get some sleep..." He told her instead and she nodded, while wondering what he had wanted to say.

"Thank you." She smiled and started to turn around, while she offered a good night, one he returned as she moved out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, planning on heading to bed. She had a the feeling that if every day was like this one here, she would need all the energy that sleep could give her to face the next morning. As she placed her phone on the bedside table another mail came. She glanced on at the sender's ID once more, snorting a little while she also suddenly felt her eyes growing a bit misty, but she was still way too angry to even think about reading it. They had no right... no right at all. She deleted the mail and quickly went and blocked the address marking it as spam mail. She considered it for a second, then went and found another address too, one she quickly blocked as spam too. She let out a little sigh, as she left the phone, then started to get ready for the night.

* * *

_Okay hope you enjoyed it and are still with me... all of your many reviews made me decide to post the next chapter :-) Please let me know what you think... __Will puppy eyes :D  
_

_Also any guesses now for what is going on? I will answer all your amazing reviews the soonest... but until then you got a new chapter instead ;-) _


	7. Chapter 7: How We Love and Hate (part 1)

_Okay here you have it, chapter 7. and there will be rating warning for this one as it has sexual content through the chapter, though this one is probably only a T-rating the second part(chap 8) is the m-rated. This chapter I owe to different people. First of all Jule who asked me with these puppy eyes to do flashbacks. Other than that I owe the idea to Silvy who first brought it up, along with her comes, Talita, Aleisha, Chanel who were all encouraging Sabrina and I to write this into a story together... Both of us have been busy so I asked my amazing Sabrina if she would be okay with it if I used it for this story, she was. So at last I owe it to her! Thank you all my amazing twitter girls, you make my days better... and the day you asked for this and told me I could do it justice I needed it more than ever, so really thank you, it is a pleasure to finally give this chapter and this scene to you!_

_I also need to mention that in chapter 6 i mentioned Mel playing baseball and wanting to teach Grace that idea i owe to Tessgrey and Sabrina... _

_I don't own the good wife... if I did Jules/Danielle and Josh would have been filming the scene in this last week! So you better cross your fingers RK agrees and do this too!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: How We Love and Hate (part 1)**

_A doorbell rang._

Will spun around, he was almost done with cleaning up the kitchen and wondered who could it be at this time. He had friends in town but not many he could see coming over this time, at night and ringing the doorbell, especially when they knew that Melanie would be asleep.

He dried his hands in a towel and walked out in the hallway and to the door to open it, only to find that there was no one there.

* * *

_He rubbed his eyes, getting the sleep out of them. The exhaustion and lack of sleep over the last few days had finally made him give in and fall asleep on the couch, having half given up that Alicia would call him back. He would get to her tomorrow. He wasn't going to let it go, not this time. When he had said to hell with bad timing to her last night, he had meant it. Screw their bad timing, it didn't matter. Her mother had been right when she told him he needed to stop being polite about it. He could handle it all. He needed to make her see that they could work, that she didn't need to be so damn strong and handle it all herself; that he would help her, that he would be there every step of the way. He would make it work with her two children. He had gotten a first try at that, questioning and helping her son in court, and that had given him one of the biggest highs ever, especially when he saw her soft smile at him as a thank you for offering to take it instead of Diane. And it had only grown when she looked even more happy as he succeeded in helping Zach. He would battle it all for her; the kids, Peter, the press, Diane, the firm, none of it mattered like she did. He would deal with it and take it all on, and he knew that clearer now than ever and more he knew he needed to tell her that. He had realized this the second she reached in to kiss him, even after telling him months before that they needed to drop it, even after she had told him they couldn't go there again because it would be worse than last time now that she was back with Peter. Yet she still reached in for the kiss. And the kiss… while the one they had shared in her office had been one of passion, desire, anger, hate and love all mixed together, this one had been one of longing, love and tender desperation. And then she whispered, teary-eyed, voice broken and heartbreak in her eyes,"What do we do?" asking him for a solution, asking him to guide her in this, as she couldn't do it anymore. She had been the one setting all their rules so far, but he realized in that moment she had almost begged him to help her out now, to take over, to be the one that guided them now. And he had known this was probably his last chance, so he had grabbed it, and he intended to hold onto it. He wouldn't let her get away this time. Yet he had fallen asleep decided that she would probably never answer that night anyway, busy celebrating the election. _

_Yet here he was, dragging himself to the door, woken by the bell, and his heart was beating faster than ever, because a part of him knew it could only be one person. "Her." She hadn't called him, but she had come to him "finally!" He pulled the door open and met the soft mossy green eyes, sparkling and shining at him, though they also held a weird emotion, one he wasn't completely sure what was. _

* * *

Will stumbled back shaking his head, trying to get rid of the memory. What was wrong with him? Was he going crazy? Hearing things that were not there. Things that had only been in a memory of his past? Could that even be? He shook his head again, and closed the door and walked back in. He was feeling a little sick faced with the memory. And he didn't want to think further than that part. That was already more than enough. Enough to have his blood boiling once more. He should have known the interaction with her daughter would bring back memories he had done everything in his power to forget. He swallowed deeply and walked back to the kitchen to finish up, thankfully not faced with more memories.

Once done he checked his watch, it wasn't as late as he had imagined, meaning he should probably try and get some work done. He went into his study and pulled out a case file. He started to read over it and make notes on things he needed to look up and to check out, while in his head running over other cases from the past that could possibly help as supportive law material. He scribbled in margin of file, and pulled over what Hannah had found for him, smiling a little when he once more realized he couldn't have wished for a better assistant; not only had she once more dug up gold for him, she had highlighted what she thought he should read the most, and that would be the most helpful, and like always she had been right. He started to make more notes on the original file with things he now knew from Hannah's research. "Hannah", he sighed a little of the thought of her. She was amazing, and she was probably his best friend out here. And she knew him probably better than he knew himself. When they first started working together and becoming friends, he had more than once considered if there were grounds for more, and he had more than once concluded that if he had met her 30 years ago, before he lost his soul and heart to Kali herself, Hannah and him would have worked. But now, now he didn't have enough to offer her, now he didn't have a heart to offer her. Some would say it was just a deep fear of getting burnt once more, but it wasn't just that.

* * *

_Soft moans came from her as he kissed down the ivory skin of her stomach, her skin so warm and soft if felt like she was burning. His lips and tongue left a soft trail of kisses down and along her panty line, as his fingers started to tuck down the black lace hiding her most intimate parts from him. _

* * *

Will gasped and shook his head again needing to rid himself of that memory, not easy because he was already rock hard just from the thought. He couldn't think of that. He wouldn't give in to that memory of him giving his heart fully that one night. He didn't want to think about it. And he certainly didn't want to feel like he was now, like a horny high school boy, that got hard because of a nice pair of breasts. And it wasn't like that time was the last time he had sex, not even the last time he slept with her. And after there had been others too, even though it had been some time at this point, truth be told it had probably been more than some time at this point, but still. Alicia _fucking _Florrick was not that amazing in bed, he shouldn't react like this to a single memory of her, and he shouldn't be thinking about her like that at all. "_Except she was exactly that amazing in bed." _A voice in his head told him. While the memory of how they had gone from staring at each other in the door way to making passionately love flooded his memory, and he gave in, like he had back then, given into her wish of letting talk wait until the next day.

* * *

"_Alicia..." He whispered softly, now looking at her, words seemed to be failing him, yet he stepped aside to let her in. She looked amazing dressed in the sleek black dress, her throat and clavicle visible, and her soft pale skin was such a contrast to the black, making her throat and neck even more tempting and desirable, and have him longing to kiss and lick the her there, as she whimpered his name in pleasure. He wanted to kiss it and taste it more than he had ever wanted before. She followed him in, and closed the door behind her, turning to face him again. He knew he needed to say something but the sight of her was still overwhelming. _

"_I hope I didn't wake you up..." She whispered softly, and he shook his head, smiling a little, she had woken him up, but like that mattered compared to the fact that she was here with him. She was with him, the thought was terrifying. And suddenly there was so much he wanted to ask her. What did it mean that she was here? What about Peter? Her kids? The press? Did it all matter as little to her now as it did to him? Did she finally see they were exceptional together, not just good together, good was another word for okay, for alright, and that was ordinary! What they were together wasn't ordinary in anyway, it was better, it was extraordinary. Yet he wasn't able to form what he really wanted to say and make it sound the best. _

"_You came... I thought... I had given up hope on talking with you tonight..." He finally whispered, while hitting himself over the head for not saying something better, now that he had the chance. However Alicia nodded slowly and gave him a hesitating smile._

"_I am glad you came... do you want something to drink or eat?" He offered her and she shook her head slowly. _

"_We should talk..." He whispered, while he gulped as he recognized the fire now coloring her mossy green orbs. One that normally meant anything but talking when it came to Alicia. But he couldn't go there, not yet, not before they had talked. He couldn't, he couldn't give into passion before words were spoken. But as she stepped forward, all the way up to him, reaching in and kissing him softly, he knew he was kidding himself. They needed to talk and badly but who could think of talking when Alicia was kissing him? It was soft and exploring, lips caressing each other, it was as light as butterfly wings. He couldn't hold back, he needed to touch her more so he slipped an arm around her waist pulling her tight against his chest, making her sigh softly, her lips opening a little under his. He grabbed the chance and slipped his tongue into her mouth, caressing and stroking every corner of her mouth while he slid his other hand up to her head, letting his fingers thread through her soft dark curls. He caressed the skin of her neck gently, while he titled her head slightly, giving him better access to her mouth. She moaned into the kiss and he could feel her letting go completely as her arms slipped around him, holding him to her as they kissed each other deeply. _

* * *

Will pulled himself back, he couldn't think of it. He just couldn't and he could really not think of what came next, the words he whispered to her for the first time in person as he lifted her up and carried her to the bed, agreeing with her plea that any more talk waited until the next day. He checked his watch; he would clearly not get any more work done, but sleep right now he knew would only bring him dreams of Alicia, dreams of that night. And he didn't want those. It was hard enough being overwhelmed by the memories awake. It would only be worse in sleep where he could do nothing to escape them. Just like he had been unable to ever escape the power she had over him, dreams of her would be the same.

* * *

_This chapter was getting too long so it is split up, sit tight for the follow up. _

_Also please let me know your thougts... thanks for all the reviews... promise i will get back to you soon...please please please will puppy eyes let me know your thoughts on this one too;-)  
_


	8. Chapter 8: How We Love and Hate (part 2)

_The second part is here... where the other probably stayed within the T-rating this one sure didn't. The chapter is still to my girls those I mentioned in last chapter... I love you girls, you make writing even better. _

_And to Sabrina that you for being such an amazing beta..._

_Also you can skip this chapter i guess if M is not your thing... _

_I don't own The Good Wife._

* * *

**Chapter 8 How We Love and Hate (part 2)**

He turned on the shower and checked the temperature. Finding it still too warm he turned it down a little, finally getting it cold enough for its purpose. As he packed up the case file, he considered whether giving in and going to bed, well knowing the night would be unbearable, or drinking himself to sleep, a thought that had quickly been dismissed for the fear that Mel would see him. Just the thought was enough to somber him up and push the desire of an unhealthy amount of alcohol aside. After all, when he took Mel in, first as a foster daughter, later adopted her, he had decided she should never again have to see a parent drunk or lashing out in such a way, or lashing out due to alcohol. She should never again be put in a position where she felt she had caused a parent to drink. No. Alcohol had been no solution, so he had settled on a cold shower before sleep, one that would hopefully clear his mind and cool him off. The tension in his body caused by the memories was one thing, the fact he was rock hard from the same memory was another and he hoped the cold shower would heal both. Since it seemed that the thought of Alicia as the heart-eating Shiva she was didn't seem to do the job. He undressed, stepped into the shower and shuddered lightly as the cold water met his skin, making him tense up even further for a moment, before he pushed it off him. Instead he picked up his soap and started to wash himself, rubbing his skin a little too hard, like he was trying to wash something clinging to him off; and in a way he was, he was trying to wash _her_ away.

* * *

_Their tongues were meeting and dancing intimately together. He moaned softly as she sucked on his tongue._

* * *

Will stiffened up in the shower, he sighed and turned the water even colder. It once more seemed steamy within the bathroom, though he fully knew that it was only his mind playing tricks on him along with his memories.

* * *

_She whimpered softly in displeasure as he broke the kiss, panting for air. He rested his forehead against hers. _

"_Alicia... we need to talk... We can't... not before we talk..." He whispered against her lips, but unable to control himself from stealing another kiss from her rouge velvet lips._

"_Please..." She whispered, and he knew she was begging him to let it go for now, to not stop them now. To not stop them when they were finally in each other's arms, together alone, in the privacy of his apartment, no chance of interruption, at least not if her kids didn't call. There was no risk of being seen here. They were finally where they had both desired to be for months now, and in his case where he had wished to be ever since she ended things with him. They had kept denying themselves this; excuses like they should avoid being alone together, they wouldn't act on it, that they should try to be friends again, not wanting to be weary of each other, that they were holding each other's back, that they should move on, that it was all in the past, that it would worse this time. All of those things were only there to hold them back from giving into what they wanted, what they had longed for: "Each other." And here they finally were, none of those things spoken. He wanted to say screw it just as much as she did, but he needed to talk to her before they went further. He needed to know there was more to it than just whatever last time was. At least he needed her to know about how deep his feelings for her ran, that she had his heart and always had it. That not wanting anyone else, was not for now but forever; that he only wanted Alicia. _

"_Alicia... I... I need to know what is going on... please..." He whispered softly, but she cut him off kissing him, and silencing his words, and even more so making him forget what he wanted to say. He couldn't give in, he needed to talk. Yet the way she kissed him and had started to pull at his shirt and slide her hands under the edge of it pulling it up a little, made it hard to focus, but he needed her to know at least one thing, so he broke the kiss once again, and cupped both her cheeks in his hands, making her look at him._

"_I love you. Alicia... I am so in love with you. I have always loved you," he whispered, finally spilling his heart. He took in how her eyes widened in light surprise, then shock, confusion, all of it faded and he read something he could only read as love in hers; love, tenderness and adoration, all emotions he was sure his own reflected. He pressed their foreheads together and whispered it again._

"_I love you." And he felt his heart swell when he took in the soft smile on her lips, though the mist in her eyes worried him. So he kissed her intending on proving his words to her, if that was the only way she would believe them for real. He kept pressing kisses against her lips while in-between whispering his declaration over and over. She kissed him back and pressed herself against him. He couldn't remember who moved first, but one of them must have as he found himself stripping her of the sleek dress as she pulled his shirt of him letting go of each other only long enough for both items to end on the floor. He pulled her tight against him again, crouching her soft breasts that were already spilling out over the top of her lace bra and against his board chest, making her moan into his mouth. He didn't waste long in picking her up and carrying her bridal style in to the bedroom, placing her carefully on the soft sheets. The moonlight shone through the window, bathing her in __it's__ its pale light and he couldn't remember her looking more beautiful or arousing than in that second. Her dark hair in contrast to the pillow, the black lace still clinging like a second skin to her most intimate parts, hiding them from his burning eyes. His tongue flicked over his lips wetting them lightly; the desirable sight of her spread out on his bed under him like this had him rock hard and ready to explode, even more because of the heat, passion, desire, longing and what he read as love that were burning in her earlier mossy green orbs, though by now they more looked like glowing amber. He carefully ran a single finger down the path over her throat and in the middle of her breasts making her arch up against his finger. _

* * *

Will gasped, almost panted for air. He hadn't wanted to get lost in the memory. The ice-cold water around him was supposed to cool him off and help him not go there. He wasn't supposed to think about that night and even more he was not supposed to be as much on the edge right now as he had been back then. But the fact was that he couldn't remember the last time he was this turned on. The last time he had felt so overwhelmed by desire, and all of that was just for a memory, a memory of a woman he hated with a passion for hurting him like she had, for her ex-husband and her smashing him and everything he had worked for.

Yet here he was and his blood was burning; he was hard as steel and the cold water raining down on him helped nothing. Instead it felt more like the water turned into steam the moment it hit his heated skin. He cursed to himself and her, hating her just a little more for the power that only a memory of her still seemed to have on him. He hadn't noticed how he had moved his hand down until his fingers brushed his erection, one touch and he was close to exploding because of the memory of her, so soft and pliant under him. He hated the thought so much. How could she still have him like this even years after? And he hated even more that he was doomed to a restless night unless he gave in. His hand curled around himself, maybe he could for once just use the memory of her like she had used him so many times, to give himself a rush of pleasure and make himself feel better. He cursed slightly as he started to stroke himself, while conjuring back up the image of kissing down her throat, and the soft milky white skin under his lips and fingers.

* * *

**Hard M-rating after this!**

_He reached in and tenderly kissed her on the lips. A kiss that became deeper as she arched up against him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He moved so he covered her body, his hand caressing her side softly all the way down to her thigh and back up again. His lips left hers and he moved to kiss her throat and neck. He sucked softly on the skin there, finally tasting it like he had wanted ever since she entered his apartment. He lightly nibbled on it, careful not to hurt her or mark her, just to give her pleasure. He found the sensitive spot behind her ear and kissed it, teasing it with the tip of his tongue and making her whimper and squirm under him in pleasure. He moved further down finding the front closure of her bra and opening it. For a second it clang to her breasts before slipping away and giving him space. He didn't waste a second but sucked the dusky nipple into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around it. With his left hand he covered her other breast, and massaged it gently, teasing the nipple and pinching it gently. It made her arch up against him and moan loudly in pleasure. He switched side and covered that nipple with his lips instead of his fingers, licking it tenderly to sooth the pain, while he rubbed and stoked her other nipple, until she was panting and moaning under him. He grasped her hand as he felt it brush his erection through his pants. _

"_Alicia, love, if you do that, this will be over too fast..." He whispered as he pulled away from her breast and gave her lips a soft kiss, before moving back down. _

_Soft moans came from her as he kissed down the ivory skin of her stomach. So warm and soft, if felt like she was burning. His lips and tongue left a soft trail of kisses down and along her panty line, as his fingers started to tuck down the black lace hiding her most intimate parts from him. _

_He placed a gentle kiss on her hip bone as he slipped the lace of her and placed a few more kisses on her thighs, making her moan and whimper, clearly impatient for him to touch her where she needed him the most. He moved between her legs, spreading them a bit more. With two of his fingers he slowly spread her folds open, she was soaking already. He softly blew on her warm core before letting his tongue dwell in and run over the length of her, getting the first taste of her. He took a couple more long and slow licks, making her wiggle her hips, clearly impatient and needing more. He smiled against her as he took a few more lickings of her creamy wetness, before he moved up and swirled his tongue around her clit. She buckled her hips wildly as she grasped his hair with one hand, holding him against her. It wasn't painful, more to keep him where she needed and wanted, to show how amazing it felt. He held her down with one hand, keeping her still, so her pleasure would be more intense, not letting her move away from it. He sucked her clit gently, making her cry his name loudly. He slowly let his tongue run down the length of her once more, letting it swirl around her entrance, before slipping it inside her velvet-walls. He moved it slowly in and out, feeling her pulse around it. Alicia arched her back, while she clenched down on his tongue and buckled wildly once more. Will slipped his tongue out of her and let it run along the length of her. He turned his tongue to loop around her throbbing clit and rubbed it gently. She tighted her hold of his hair her hand in his hair and pushed herself more against him._

_He kept up licking the little bundle of nerves as he moved the middle finger of his free hand down to tease her dripping wet entrance. He ran it slowly over it and teased her, stroking her dripping wetness and spreading it over her folds. He fed himself a little of it before he slipped the finger into her. One first, followed soon by a second one, then another; he curled them, hitting her most sensitive spot every time he moved them into her. He kept a slow, steady rhythm, synchronized with his tongue's actions on her clit. He felt her clench tightly around his fingers, and knew she was on the edge, he twisted them in an upward movement, while sucking on her at the same time, sending her flying over the edge. He kept his fingers in her, moving them slowly and helping her ride out her waves of pleasure, while his tongue slide gently over her, lapping up her wetness.. As she finally came down from her high, he placed a final kiss on her and eased his fingers out of her. He kissed her thigh before moving up to cover her again. He gave her a gentle and slow kiss on the lips, his tongue dancing with hers and letting her taste the last traces of her juices on it. They continued to kiss slowly until she squirmed under him, moaning into his mouth. He slipped off her long enough to take his pants and boxers off and grab a condom from the bedside drawer. He laid down beside her and she reached for him. This time he didn't stop her wandering hands but groaned as her fingers connected with the burning flash of his erection. _

* * *

The memory of her fingers on his flash was amazing and he was fighting to hold back now. But he knew the moment he had decided to give in to this brief moment of pleasure, that he would at least draw it out and make it worth, not matter how painful. So his curled his hand around himself and slowed his strokes, so they were almost painfully slow. While curling his hand a bit tighter and imaging her hands on him.

* * *

_She stroked him softly as he got the condom open. He didn't stop her until she reached down, clearly intending on returning his earlier favor, but he held her back. No matter how amazing she was at that, he didn't want it right now, he wouldn't be able to hold back if she did. So he shook his head and she hesitated for a second, then took the condom from him and rolled it on to him. She had barely gotten it on him before he rolled her onto her back again and slipped into her. The moment they finally connected again, it felt like something exploded and like he was finally completely at the same time. Their lips met, their hands found each other, and fingers laced. He stayed still in her for a few seconds letting her adjust before he started to move gently in her. Their lips never breaking contact. Their tongues danced as they made love, slow and softly on his bed. Her hips tilted up to meet his, to take him deeper. He groaned in the back of his throat as she wrapped her legs around him and he could dwell even further into her warmth. He made sure to hit the sensitive spot within her with every stroke. He kissed her lips, her cheeks, her chin, her ears, her throat, her forehead, her eyelids. His lips moved over her face as he kept whispering how much he loved her and wanted her and needed her. Telling her she was his one and only, that he had always loved her. That she was his soul-mate. Every romantic thing he could come up with, he whispered against her face, in between kisses. He moved slowly within her, and he never wanted it to stop. She moaned so softly under him and with a smile she allowed him to kiss away the soft tears, tears he had assumed were because of her own emotions for him, for how much she cared, and how she had finally realized her true home was in his arms. He was sure of it when she kissed him so deeply and passionately, like she had never kissed him before, giving herself completely into the kiss. Finally he couldn't hold back any longer and he moved his hand between them. He knew she was close but not completely there, but with a flick of his finger over her sensitive bundle of nerves, he sent her over the edge, where he finally followed her. He used his last strength to move them so he wasn't crushing her. Their lips connected in yet another kiss, and he thought he had heard her whisper those words he longed to hear so badly against his lips in that second, though afterward he had thought it was probably made up in his mind._

**Hard M-rating done**

* * *

Will fell over the edge like he had in the memory, his body tensing up and going rigid for a moment before he let go. The water he had turned to warm earlier when he started this, washed his release down the drain, and he could see it disappear slowly into nothing just like the memory did. Suddenly he felt emptier and angrier than before; he hated that she still had such a power over him and over his mind. And he hadn't managed to think it through before his fist connected with the wall, pain shooting through his hand and arm as the skin broke and a light steam of blood mixed with water, turning slightly pink before it ran out the drain too, along with his semen. Will snorted while a tear crept down his cheek, as well over the irony of it all. Blood and water. Wasn't that the reason the memory was just that, a memory? Because in the end blood had been what mattered to Alicia over what they had shared that night. And their night had been washed away by the rain of the following day.

* * *

_Did i shock you? I can be honest i shocked myself then i came up with the idea... and i shocked others too then i mentioned it..._

_I love to hear your thoughts though so please review and let me know... _

_Review replies:_

_Guest: I am glad you liked the chapter and i hope you continue to like the story..._

_emillie: I am glad to hear from you and hear you love the story and think it is a great idea... and cant wait to see more._

_sil-vi59: well here you have part two of that umm night hahaha hope it umm worked... ;-)  
_

_Lpb: I am glad you enjoy the story and are curious to what is going on..._


	9. Chapter 9: Smiling Pancakes

_Here you go chapter 9 finally and no there is still no Alicia in sight... She will be included in memories again over the next chapters but the true introduction of her won't be for quite some time. I am sorry for that. I can say I know when and how she will join. You won't be disappointed._

_However for now you will need to have to bear with her only through flashbacks and Grace and Will's interaction. Because I can promise you will learn what she is doing now before she shows up._

_Disclaimer I don't own The Good Wife!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Smiling Pancakes**

Will was still tired as he started to wake up. His hand was still hurting after its meeting with the wall. Actually it was very painful and he was pretty sure it would remain like this for days. He should probably have gotten it stitched up instead of just using ice and a band aid on it. He had taken some painkillers for it, to be able to sleep, yet he had kept waking up from the pain through the night. He breathed in deeply, a tempting smell filling his nostrils. He couldn't remember when he had last woken up to something smelling as delicious as this, but he was pretty sure it had been years. He moved to get out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt he snuggled into and started to button it up as he moved from his bedroom and down the stairs. He was curious and his stomach was growling, but he wondered what in the world could be going on, since Mel for sure didn't know how to cook. As he got closer to the kitchen he could make out the smells of both bacon with eggs and pancakes. He opened the door, a little confused to why it was closed in the first place. The sight that met him was for sure not one he had expected. There in his kitchen Grace was cooking with three pans over at the same time. Mel was sitting beside her on the counter, her legs swinging as she was making her way through a pancake. Will had stopped dead in the doorway, shocked over the sight, but as soon as Mel saw him she let out a high pitched "Dad!" making Grace spin around as well. His new cook, or employee, or whatever she was in this second, blushed lightly and smiled hesitatingly at him.

"I hope this is alright... I thought I could make breakfast as a thank you for letting me stay here... I wasn't however sure what you would want, so I made both bacon with eggs and pancakes." Will's eyes had widened over the whole thing, and to say he was surprised was an understatement. The whole thing smelled amazingly and he was hungry, so he just nodded and went further into the kitchen.

"It looks good," he admitted as he took a seat at the counter where a plate, a glass and silverware were already placed.

Grace smiled while she lifted one of the pancakes off and placed it on another plate beside her.

"Dad... you have to taste Gracie's smiling pancakes... They are sooo good! Can she make them every morning please?" Mel was already chatting away, while Will quickly checked the clock to make sure Mel still had time before she needed to get to school, sighing when he saw he at least hadn't overslept. That was when he registered what Mel had said. "Smiling Pancakes!" He had a hard time not groaning at the memory. Alicia had cooked those for him more than once, both times when they had been together and of course back at Georgetown. Back when it had been their thing, breakfast. And the pancakes were chocolate chip ones because of Alicia's special thing for chocolate. They were made so the chocolate chips were what formed the smiling face. If it had to be really good they served them with chocolate sauce and maple syrup and whipped cream. It was one messy thing, and one that had normally turned more heated than one would think. Though back at Georgetown it had never gone further than flirting and light kissing with a couple of sessions of passionate making out. The first time he had ever kissed her at all had been over such a breakfast. She had chocolate sauce on her cheek and he had reached over intending on wiping it off. She had suddenly been so close and it had been so easy, so he had kissed her lightly on the lips, making them both laugh afterwards.

The first time he ever took her to bed it had been following such a breakfast too, though that time they had forgone the food and only consumed it later. Whipped-cream and chocolate smeared out on her sheets. Something that also happened more than once years later when she again had cooked them for him during their affair, or relationship whatever it had been. At that point she had also, in a strangely tender moment, admitted it was also both her children's favorites, though Peter didn't care for it. He thought it was silly and preferred the blueberry ones she made.

Grace looked a bit unsure at him and he realized she could probably read his feelings caused by the memories on his face. He smiled at her though, it was not her fault after all. He had also realized that last night trying to sleep. She was an innocent in this, in her mother breaking his heart.

"So would you like some or do you prefer eggs and bacon?" Grace offered him, and Will paused for a second considering what he felt like.

"I would like to start with the eggs and bacon and have some of your deliciously smelling pancakes after..." He settled on. To his relief it made Grace smile brightly.

She turned around and picked up the pan with eggs and turned back over, pushing some of the eggs onto his plate, before turning back over and changing for the pan with bacon.

The food really was good. As soon as it was on his plate he started to dig in and he was more than a little tempted to really ask Grace if she would mind cooking for him every morning. He noticed how she helped Mel down from the counter so she could run up and get ready for school, while Grace ate a little herself and started to clean up. As he finished his bacon and eggs, Grace was right there with a plate of pancakes for him. He couldn't help smiling a little wider as he was faced with them. They really were like he remembered them.

"What would you like with them? Syrup?" Grace offered him, and for a short moment he was tempted to take the original serving of them, with whipped-cream, chocolate sauce and syrup. But he knew that would be a bad idea, a terrible idea actually.

"I am not sure if you have chocolate sauce or whipped-cream, I couldn't find any earlier... if you prefer that like me and..." She hesitated for a moment before adding, "My mother..."

Will felt like she was reading his mind, and had seen right through him.

"Syrup is fine," he answered with a sigh, and Grace nodded and handed him the heated syrup.

"Umm would you like me to take Mel to school? It would save you time and I have already showered and dressed... I could take her if you wanted while you ate and got ready..." Grace offered as she sipped her coffee. Very well made coffee he guessed he should add, too. Damn this was something else than the quickly made stuff he did in the morning and cereals. Though it was probably not good for his health and he should probably take up playing both basket and baseball again along with some running and preferably boxing too, actually work it off if he had this every day. Might not be a bad idea actually he could surely use it all to work off the tension filling his body these days, and it might keep him from ending up like last night once more.

He considered Grace's offer. He didn't like it much, but it would help him a lot.

"Do you even know how to drive?" he asked her, though she could probably walk Mel to school with the time they had.

"I do know how to drive... I had my license since I was sixteen, and I also used to drive back then, and I have done it since... but since the sun is shining and Mel told me her school is not far away I thought I could maybe walk her, would also give me the chance to orientate in the town," she answered smiling, making him sigh.

"What if you get lost?" he asked. He couldn't help it, though he was close to laughing as he asked it, and he was sure it showed in his eyes.

"Well then I get lost, but I can bring a map in case. Do you want me to meet you at the office?" she asked instead, and he sighed and nodded. It would be helpful and he could finish his breakfast and manage a shower and such before he went in.

"Okay, just be there half past eight, and you better get my number in case you get lost..." He offered while picking up a pen and paper laying on the counter and scribbling it down for her. He handed her the paper slip and she nodded and smiled at him, then started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Thank you for breakfast... It was good... great actually," Will offered, "and thank you for taking Mel," he added.

"You are welcome... I think I can continue cooking, too, if you would like."

He could read the laughter in her eyes now, making him groan a little. He was pretty sure Mel had told Grace about his lack of culinary skills and she found it funny, but he nodded, it would be good not having to depend on Mrs. Harrison, though he wasn't sure if he liked depending on Grace Florrick much more; but her pancakes were for sure better than his own and even those of Mrs. Harrison, too. She had a few times made them for Mel and he had tasted them and they were quite good but still the smiling pancakes were better, by far. He sighed and nodded.

"That would be nice, if you are sure. I guess we can leave work and pick up Mel and go shopping tonight," he offered. Taking her to the store was the least he could do if she really was offering to cook. He got a huge smile in return, one that warmed his heart a little while at the same time it felt like an arrow pierced through it. She had gotten the smile from her mother and it was one that had always made him feel weak and helpless against her, and now her daughter as well it seemed.

"Okay, thank you... See you later..." She smiled at him and left the room, leaving Will alone with the rest of his pancakes and his thoughts.

* * *

_He woke up feeling colder than he had expected. He shouldn't feel this cold, not when he shared a bed with Alicia. Alicia who always seemed to curl up to him in her sleep. Alicia who seemed to seek his warmth and body in her sleep. He opened his eyes hoping to find her on the other side of the bed, but it was empty. Not that it surprised him; when he had already found that she wasn't in his arms he had almost expected her not to be in the bed. He reached over and touched the sheets, they were cold. Letting him know it had been quite some time since she was lying in them. He sighed deeply, and sniffled his nose, hoping to smell her delicious pancakes, but there was nothing. _

_He got out of bed and grabbed his boxers, pulling them on while moving through the room, and out into the living room, looking for any signs of Alicia, but finding none. He sighed, he had hoped she would have stayed, and they could have talked a little, but it seemed like talking would have to wait. He checked his phone, there were a couple of missed calls from Diane making him furrow his brows. And he tried to call her back right away, but didn't get an answer. With a sigh he went back to his bedroom and started to get ready for work. _

_He was still tired, there had been little sleep last night with Alicia in his arms, making love to Alicia took precedence over sleep. He smiled as he glanced over at the bed, remembering their touches and moans of pleasure. He couldn't help smiling and the energy-boost he felt from the memory made him get ready faster. He hoped he could catch his lover, his love, his girlfriend? His future wife? Yeah he would marry her one day in the future and they could finally have the life together they were meant to have. The one they were destined to share. He knew they were on the right road now, they were finally going there, making it work. They would marry, they would have a life shared. He would get to wake up to her every morning, and go home with her every night. Work would be filled with light touches and hand holding, he would be able to hug her like he wanted when she was sad over a loss of a case, not that there were ever many of those. And kiss her when he congratulated her on winning. It would no longer be forbidden to kiss her rouge painted soft lips in public, it would be expected. Kissing her goodnight, hallo, goodbye and kissing just because he couldn't help wanting it. It would all be allowed. And he couldn't wait. Sure he knew there would be months now where they would have to fight the world, the press, her husband, probably her kids too. But it would be okay, it had to be with the night they had shared._

_He finished dressing and checked his image in the mirror, choosing a tie he knew Alicia liked just like the light gray suit was one she had on an occasion told him was her favorite. And the shirt too, was one she had seen in a shop once they had taken a walk and told him she thought he would look good in. He had gone and bought it the next day, and her smile when she saw it had been one of his favorite bright ones. _

_He smiled as he grabbed his briefcase and coat before leaving the apartment. _

_He drove to work, humming some happy tune in the car, thinking of the things he would want to do with Alicia now that it could finally happen. He was feeling like he was ten years younger, and one of the first things he would do would be to take her dancing. He knew she loved it, and he loved to see her move while she danced. He smiled and said hello to everyone he met while walking to the elevator and taking it up; even the young receptionist, who he knew had a huge crush on him and he had tried to not encourage too much, got a huge smile and good morning from him. He felt like he was flying as he walked into his office. It somehow looked brighter than the day before. He put his briefcase down and hung up the coat before he walked over to his desk. A white envelope caught his gaze. He felt confused for a second before he picked it up, recognizing Alicia's stylish polished handwriting on it. His name, his full name. His stomach suddenly dropped and he only took two seconds to rip it open, and finding the letter in it. His eyes flickered over it, trying to understand the words in it. _

"_I guess it is Alicia's letter you are reading right now." Diane's voice pulled him back from the words on the paper, the words he was still trying to understand the meaning of._

_He looked up at her._

"_Yeah but I don't... I don't understand." He took in how Diane looked at him, she looked sad, worried but mostly she looked like she was pitying him a little, at least that she felt sorry for him. _

"_Alicia and Cary along with the other passed over fourth year associates are leaving the firm. They are only here because of their obligation of two weeks' notice. Well, actually Alicia and Cary are in court right now," Diane explained with a sigh, and he noticed how she hesitated when she mentioned Alicia. _

"_I don't... what do you mean with leaving?" he asked trying to still understand it. This couldn't be the truth, Alicia would never do something like this. _

"_I mean that they are quitting the firm, they are going to start a new firm, Kalinda is already making a list of which clients might go with them, or will go with them. But Will, we already know they are taking both Sweeney, Bishop and Chum-hum, they are even getting Thief. Rumor has it that even Patrick Edelstein has left Nyholm and Canning the moment he heard of the split and he is sure to go to them now it is out that Alicia is a part of it." Diane looked tired and sad as she told him the details, while Will more and more felt like he was about to puke, that something was punching him in the stomach over and over._

"_Alicia and Cary are in court right now, I would have taken them off the case, and told them to drop the two weeks and leave right now, but they are on an emergency case, one of theirs and yours. There was no time to get someone else... It's Martin's case, new evidence was found, they are fighting with a new appeal right now, wanting a retrial," she admitted with a sigh and looked down. Will knew what it meant, what Diane was telling him. That he needed to head to court, and he would spend the next many hours, probably the next day, side by side with the woman that had just grabbed his heart and squeezed it between her petite hands until the organ turned to dust. Heartbroken or heart crushed were too sweet words for what he was feeling right now. He was broken and it felt like he was drowning, fighting for air. _

* * *

Will shuddered from the memory, and his hand was throbbing in pain now. He once more felt the crushing feeling in his stomach, and suddenly the smiling pancakes on his plate looked more like they were smirking at him, laughing about him, laughing over what a fool in love he had always been when it came to the she devil queen Florrick. He pushed them aside, knowing he couldn't eat another bit.

* * *

_I am sorry it has been so long i will try to write more on this fic soon all i can say is i been busy with other stuff... please let me know your thoughts... really i love your reviews :D _


End file.
